


Superman

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Korean War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye watches the daylight fade away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, Daylight"

Hawkeye stared out of the Mess Tent and over the hills around the camp. The sun was going down, leaving the sky a familiar pale white-blue in the East. Pretty soon the sun would sink below the foothills and then darkness would quickly settle upon the camp. He had seen it a hundred times over the past year. A dozen skies exactly like it last fall alone. The first time they were supposed to be 'home by Christmas.'

But tonight's sunset was subtly different, and Hawkeye found himself compelled to watch it. He was supposed to be sleeping - really should take the opportunity while it was presented - but instead he chose to sit in the middle of the almost silent camp and watch the last of the daylight fade away.

There had been a ceasefire, the last two weeks. Some minor concession that had at first seemed like a potential 'beginning of the end' but that now was more like the calm before the storm. Intelligence - and Hawkeye would hold off his jokes on their behalf - Intelligence had it that certain enemy troops were upset about the ceasefire, and intended a rousing and vicious return to the fighting as soon as it was done.

Which it would be, as soon as the last of the daylight slipped to darkness behind those hills. ImpComSec or whatever it was called had predicted a steady flow of casualties to the 4077 beginning around 2 AM and continuing around the clock for up to three days. Hawkeye had been ordered to sleep while he still could.

Instead he sat watching the sunset.

He had planned to wear a costume tonight. About two months ago, amidst rumors of peace talks to come and the cheery hope that he might never need it, that it would be delivered after he was home to some confused Korean farmer, Hawkeye had ordered a costume from a mail-order company. It had arrived a few days ago, on the heels of NinComPec's news.

Hawkeye was still debating whether or not to wear it to the OR tonight. He thought it might cheer up the wounded, to see him walking around in his Superman underwear under his smock. Or it might just remind them all how far away from home they were and how they should all be trick or treating for candy right now, instead of having him hunting for shrapnel in their bellies.

It might be just what everyone needed, or just what would pain them the most, and he couldn't decide which. Hawkeye often had that dilemma; it came with being the self-appointed morale officer. The fine line between a cheerful departure from all this khaki misery, and a brutally depressing reminder of what they were missing.

As the sun finally finished sinking, the camp was swallowed in darkness; daylight was gone. Hawkeye drained his coffee cup and stood, his decision made. "Too bad I can't find a phone booth," he muttered, heading towards the Swamp and his waiting package.


End file.
